Aurora
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: It's one thing to see IT. An entirely different be become IT. Yugi and friends along with Conan and his group stumble upon something that truly is Out of the World. Now everyone's in a battle for survival in feudal Japan. And only Aurora can save them. -A YGOxIYxDC triple crossover- -Yaoi, BOYxBOY'ness will be in here- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Me: I know this chapter will sound strange compared to my other stories. That's because I typed this some time in the fall last year, and it's just been sitting in its fold. So, might as well see what you all think of it. Also, the grammar here, again it's a year old and I **HAVE** improved since, it shitty. I might or might not go back and revamp it. All depends if I'm up for it. But the future chapters will be better worded and such.

Star: Neko-mommy does not own anything related to YuGiOh, Detective Conan/Case Closed or Inuyasha. All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi of YGO, Goshi Aoyoma of DC and Rumiko Takahashi of IY! Neko-mommy owns nothing by the idea and plot of this story!

x.x.x.x.x

"Are we going or not?"

A heavy sigh sounded, "Do we have to go? I don't see the excitement of touring old, rundown history."

"This coming from the man whom title is based on robbing old history," a deepened baritone 'hummed' in light laughter.

The objected one growled. "Leave the past issues where they belong Pharaoh. Events and sought for goals have changed."

Chuckling again, the deep voice replayed friendly, "That they have Tomb Robber."

"Yami, leave Bakura alone. Where about to set off."

Turning around the previous arguing pair caught sight of a teen boy with tri-hair coloration. Ebony tipped violet with golden bangs framing his chibi-like, soft features. Massive eyes rich in amethyst light shimmered at the duo with a warming smiles.

"Runt, why are we going to Tokyo for this any way?" Labeled Tomb Robber lightly growled.

"Because we're meeting up with Malik and Marik there, remember? There here visiting for a month" Yugi stated. "And stop calling be runt."

Ignoring the smilers demand, "And they couldn't come here to Domino again because…?"

"Because they asked use too 'Kura," a silver-white haired boy, whom's voice was soft and soothing entered in on the chatting trio. "And they said they wanted to show us something."

"Ryou, couldn't they have, oh I don't know," Bakura began sarcastically. "Showed use what ever the hell they want to, here?"

"That does seem rather strange."

Yugi looked over to the one who spoke. A man, a good head taller then him stood pondering. Other then the man's hight, sharper features and hair-tip and eye color being crimson, they could be related. Even labeled as twins but though they looked it, they were completely different in every way but one.

"Yami, I'm such what ever Malik and Marik want to show us it will be worth the trip. They would have asked if not."

Yami rose his shining red eyes to meet Yugi's shimmering pools of amethyst. A wave of warmth and soothing calm washed over the taller look-alike. 'Hmm'-ing his acknowledgement to the smaller's words Yami leaned over and gentle brushed his lips to the boy's forehead earning him a giggles to response.

"Your right Aibou. Lets go."

Yami placed his hand into Yugi's, twining there fingers before to headed out. Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist as he follow his try-colored friends. A mild scowl turning up his lips.

**-XxX-**

"Conan, why are we all the way on the other side of town? We shouldn't be so far." a little boy with dark sandy-brown hair, freckles and black beady eyes lowered into mild concern whimpered.

"For once I have to agree with Mitsuhiko, Conan. I've never been to these parts before and I don't think my mom would be happy knowing I was here."

"Ah, come on Ayumi. Normally you're the one with the need for adventure, and now that Conan and Ai have found something you want to up and leave?"

"Its not that I don't want an adventure Genta, it's just I've never been here before. I'm nervous, it all."

"Come on you three, your waisting time. Keep up." ordered a strawberry-blond girl that was in the lead beside a boy dressed in a loose short sleeve, light blue button-up shirt and dark blue denim shorts. His skateboard under his arm while his other hand was tucked in his pocket.

"Hey Haibara, do you really think it was wise bring the kids along?"

Without looking the icy-eyed girl answered emotionless. "If we hadn't taken them along and this turned out to end up as some kind of case we'd never hear the end of it." Her voice shifted to one of slightly groaning annoyance. "And I don't know about you, but if I have to go through another 'There's no I in Team' lecture with them I promise you I'll find a was to rip out there vocal cords, store them in a preservative jar and laugh every time they can't speak."

Conan paled at the grim fact that if Ai really wanted to, she truly could. His cobalt orbs refocused back forwards as they continued on.

**-XxX-**

Through the large plexiglass window sat a large groups occupying two booths side-by-side.

A sandy-blond with hair as wild and feral as this features sat beside a boy. Young in appearance yet looked to be the roughen with softer looks. The sandy-blond's hair was brighter. A more pale golden-blond then sandy and much more tame and soothing to the eyes description. While his sharper look-alike bore dark violet eyes the younger was a lighter lilac.

"So, you two goin'a tell us why were here?" questions a blond with an accent unmistakably foreign; Brooklyn.

"Patience Joey. Where waiting for the others." the softer twin answered the blond boy.

"Malik, I don't get why you dragged us all out here. Hell, you even requested Kaiba be present."

"All will be explained soon Tristan I promise."

Stayed boy, Tristan, looked slightly unease. His dark brown eyes with match shark-finned hair turned to his blond friend. Joey's own honey-brown gaze seemed questionable too.

A long, wavy blond glared her violent gaze into the group's two dubbed 'idiots' with mocking anger. "Would to two quite bickering. You sound more like children then men."

"What?" both teen barked offensively.

"Mai's right, you two should spend a have more faith in your friends and less time dicking around with video games."

"What!" This time both boys yelled so loud the whole restaurant turned to them. Completely embarrassed Joey and Tristan made a hasty retreat back into there seats. Heated blushes crossed there faces.

The rest of there group laughed at there friends embarrassment in playful humor.

Deep emerald eyes shimmered with laughters as long, wavy, cascading ebony locks lightly swayed side to side. "That was harsh Tea."

"Well, it true." the shoulder length, brown haired girl huffed, mildly annoyed. "All they ever do is sit around playing video games, eat and sleep."

"And that's all a growing boy needs."

"Joey, you really should do others things though," a gentle girl with light brown, mid-back length hair stated. Her olive green gaze sending a jolt of guilt surging through Joey's core.

Bowing his head some, "Sorry sis," he moaned somewhat defeated.

His sister, Serenity, smiled warmed at her older brother. The boy with the bright green eyes snickered.

"Lay off Duke," came the gruff order from Malik's darker twin.

Duke smiled nervously at the once demonic spirt. "I wasn't doing anything Marik."

Marik just narrowed his gaze at the dice duelist before focused back on the rest of the group.

**-XxX-**

A fancy black limo pulled up to a restaurant with it's names in big, 3-D yellow letters; WacDonalds.

"Seto, I don't get why you decided to come." a scruffy, black hair boy with deep, foggy blue-gray eyes implied.

Short mullet brown hair that clashed with his frigid, icy eyes. Said Seto huffed an annoyed grunt. "I'm only here to see what those geeks what Mokuba. It I don'y heed there 'important' group meetings what they announce, I'll have the entire circus at my front door." The man gave a low growl, no pleased this the situation one bit.

Sighed in understanding Mokuba exited the car first followed by his older brother Seto. Many people stared as the Kaiba brother strolled towards the restaurant.

Upon entering practically everyone within ceased what they were doing to gaze that the two males. All but a large group in the far back payed any heed to the Kaiba's arrival.

Seto's eyes flashed a sleeker sheen of ice as he took up the lead, marching over to the group with his younger brother following at his side.

With a few feet honey-brown instantly clashed with chilling-blue for but a moment. "Yo, hey Kaiba. I see you finally made it." Duke greeted in his normally stuck up tone.

Seto grunted before grabbing a chair, placing it as close as he wanted to get, two feet from the table. Mokuba doing the same.

"I see Yugi has yet to show," the CEO huffed.

"Oh, he'll be here. And he'll bring the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber along with his hikari. Just be patient Priest."

A low growl rumbled from Seto's throat. "Call me that again Thief and you'll regret it."

Malik heaved with irritation at his yami's insistence to pick a fight. _'Please hurry here Yugi. I don't how how long the peace will last.'_

**-XxX-**

"I wonder what a rich guy like that is doing with a groups like them," openly pondered a shoulder lengthen, ravin-blue hair girl. Her brown eyes gazed on in wonderment.

"Eri, your drooling," playfully warned one of her friends.

Blinking a couple times before to message sank in, Eri blushed, looking away as the girl that informed her of her embarrassment giggled.

"I would be taking Yuka. You look about ready to drool over the boy with the green eyes."

"Kagome!" Yuka, a short brown hard with navy-blue eyes hissed in a hushed tone. Erecting a soft fit of giggles from her companions around.

"By they way Kagome, how Mr. Jealousy doing?"

Kagome, whom's ravin-blue hair cascades to her shoulder blades gasped. Her lucy milk-chocolate brown eyes gapped wide in astonishment. Her third best friend; long curvy black hair to her mid-back and dark brown eyes sparked as she urged Kagome for information.

It took a moment, but soon the feudal era priestess regained her bearings. "Ayumi, there's nothing going on."

"So then, what with the mope behavior lately?" Yuka inquired, teasingly.

Kagome's cheeks turned a slight pink. She was about to decent herself, despite the answer being a lie when four more boys entered the restaurant, heading over to the already cram-packed group.

_'I wonder what's going on over there? They're definitely all from out of town.'_

**-XxX-**

"Hey guys! Sorry if where a bit late." Yugi greeted kindly with his usual warm disposition. Yami by his side with Ryou and Bakura close behind.

"About time you four got here," Seto grunted.

"Don't mind him Yugi. Those two just got here not even five minute ago." Mai stated in defense seeing the small tri-colored's eyes vaguely darken with sadness.

"Alright, good, everyone's here."

"Now Malik, what the hell's this all about?" grunted the Tomb Robber.

The tomb-keeper's eyes narrow. "I wouldn't have called a meeting of you all if it weren't important."

"So what going on Malik?" Yugi piped. Eager too to hide out the news.

Malik gave his group of friend a quick once-over sweep with it lilac gaze. "There has been a sudden force of disturbance in Tokyo lately. And at first we were going to leave it alone." Malik began. "I wasn't our business but then," Shifting into his pocket Malik then pulled out a small, triangular, golden item and placed it on the table.

It shun and sparkled into the artificial lighting of the restaurant. Carved into the corners were three creatures. One resembled that of a long, snake like dragon. Another of a golem and the last a bird, a phoenix appearance. All over the surface were strange carvings of characters in a language none of them recognized. In the center looked to be an eye, though the pupil, nestled in was a slightly shining lavender shard of something like of glass or crystal. Helping seating to in was three talon clamped around the shard, appearing to be forming from under the piece within the eyes.

Everyone gazed on in a mix of awe and bewilderment.

It was Seto who broke the trance.

"So? What does this piece of junk have to do with you calling us?"

"It looks like the eye of Horus though… More ominous looking." Tea stated, her voice a slight whisper. Clear disturbance in her tone.

"This," Marik this time grunted as he flipped the piece over. Hushed gasps of astonishment ripped from the group. Ever the Kaiba brother gapped on this shock.

"Wha-what is…?"

"That, Pharaoh," Marik began. "Is what we called you all here to discuss."

On the back of the golden triangle, carved in, though a bit choppy still readable were the names of every person precent along with there birth dates and a single large carving beside them all. The symbol of death.

Though Kaiba knew better then to completely close his mind off to the abnormal from all he had experienced with Yugi and his friends, he just could bring himself to with this.

"This is reticules. For all I know you two could have those this as hoax." Kaiba glared at the tomb-keeper and Thief.

"True," Malik began calmly. "But then how could be gain knowledge of everyone's birth dating? Even you, Kaiba, know that such abilities are our of our reaches."

Seto could only growl. He knew the young Ishtar was right. They had little to no computer knowledge and hiring someone to find out was out of the questions too. Sure they had money, but no where near enough for a search as vast as this.

"Also," Malik started as he and Marik pulled another item from there pockets. This time though they each held a small golden statue. The one in Marik's hand looked to be a bear while Malik's appeared to resemble an otter or something. Each had a carving in there statues foreheads. The otter-thing has the symbol for ice and the bear the symbol for strength.

"And what are those? Souvenirs from the local gift shop?" Bakura teased, but the Egyptians blonds looked not amused. In fact, they looked far more serious then any of the other had ever seen them be.

"No, we found there in the same place we found that tablet," Marik gestured to the golden triangle.

"They were imbedded into rock at the back of a cave a little ways from here." Catching everyone's attention Malik continued. "At first we didn't know they were. But as we got closer," Malik lifted this statue to show everyone. "Marik and I's figures began to glow before they just easy themselves from the stone wall and floated towards us."

"Then the same thing happened the that tablet that was embedded above them all." Marik finished.

"All?" Serenity inquired puzzled.

Both blonds nodded.

"When we inspected the spot our figures came from, Malik and I discovered our names scared in the stone under the place the statues came from."

"And not just use, but all of your names are under a some statues too."

An eerie silence befell the group at Malik's last statement. It was quite within there gathering. No one spoke a word.

"Could you show use where?"

Remarkable it was Yugi who broke the silence, causing everyone to turn his way with mixed questionable, bewildered and antsy looks.

"Yugi…"

"If Malik and Marik are right about these disturbances here in Tokyo that would also explain why all of us have suddenly been on edge."

Yami's attempt to consult with his hikari instantly faded. Yugi did have a point. For the past few weeks him and all the others have gotten this feeling that somethings watching them, but neither he not Bakura could discover what. Maybe an answer to his questions lie within this cave.

Seeing the knowing look in all there eyes Seto grunted before rising to his feet. His white trench coat crackling from his harsh rise. "Well then, we better get moving." He turned to leave. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go home."

One by one the group rose and followed the Kaiba brothers. Malik and Marik pocketed there statues and the tablet. Once out side the Egyptian blonds took the lead. Telling Seto that taking his limo wouldn't help for there destination was now no roads. A few growls form Seto and Bakura and childish moans from Tristan and Joey later the group set off.

**-XxX-**

Kagome gaze on with burning curiosity as she watch the massive group of teens gasp and gawk at something. Looking seriously engrossed in there conversation before getting top and leaving all together.

'Where could they be going?'

"Kagome!" Yuka shouted causing the priestess the squeak and jump in fright.

"Yuka, what was that for?" she groaned, annoyed.

Huffing and tired sigh the brunette shifted her gaze to her friend. A look of deep concern swelled with her navy pools.

"Kagome, you were drifting off again."

Kagome laughed nervously, apologizing to her friends before a sudden though struck. Looking down at her watch the teen gasped and rushed to back up.

"Sorry guys, I've gott'a go!" Kagome the called out, bolting out the restaurant without looking back.

_'Oh man, he going to be so upset!'_

**-XxX-**

The Detective Boys had long since headed off the main road and were now journeying down mini-forest path.

"Conan where are we going?" Ayumi quivered in nervously.

"It's just up ahead guys."

And as if to prove him right at large tree came into view. It's trunk old and ash-brown. Moss coated it's bulging roots and little white and pink flowers glittered around it.

"This is what you wanted to how us? A stinking tree?" Genta accused heatedly.

"No." Ai stated in her still emotionless aspect. "Inside and down."

"What?" the three children questioned before Conan and Ai walked around. There was a wide opening in the trunk, just big enough for someone of Genta's size to fit.

"Conan, Ai!" the children called out, but there two friend didn't answer.

Murmuring hushed and soft whimpers of concern and fear Mitsuhiko finally spoke up.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere by just standing around here."

Though he sounded brave and determined he couldn't hind the slight shiver that rattled his body.

Hesitantly and one by one the kinds filled in after the other two.

One inside the discovered a slight incline. There was a path leading underground. Steadily and clearly with heightened caution the three inched there ways down to the bottom. It was pitch black. Mitsuhiko fumbled a big before turning his wrist watch light on.

"Conan! Ai!" Ayumi called out, hoping to hear her friends.

"Back here!" came Conan's replay. Feeling a bit more a easy the trio marched further back coming to the slightly silhouetted figures of Conan and Ai. The shrunken detective's own wrist light beaming against the underground caver's wall.

It was then Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko noticed a shimmering golden glow.

"Gold!" the three shouted rushing forward only for Conan to stop them.

"Wait! We don't know where this gold came from. For all we know could could be from a theft."

The children paled slightly, taking a few steps back. They remembered the last time they got a bit careless before the sight of gold.

Ai continued to examine the gold statues embedded with in wall when something caught her eyes. Puzzled she reach out and rubbed her palm agains the rough stoney dirt. Her eyes widened as a sharp gasped made itself know to the group.

"Haibara what is it?" the shrunken detective returned to the chemists aid only yo see her skin a slight paler then normal. Her eyes though, were focused on something before her. Turning too see what was frightening her so Conan soon too gasped in shock.

Under on of the statues that the strawberry-blond shifted dirt away from, in the stone was faced a name; Shiho Miyano.

"What the…"

"Kudo," Ai whispered gaining the detective's attention. "Check the others."

Nodded Conan began rubbed dirt and moss from under each statue. Five in total and under each once were the names of everyone in the group.

Ayumi gave a high pitched gasp of shock.

"What do you think this means?"

"Does this mean we get to take the treasure?" Genta asked enthusiastically, completely ignoring Mitsuhiko shaky and suspicious question.

"No, I think we should het the police down here to inspect these and-"

Conan was unable to finish as a high powered golden light erupted from the statues. Steadily, one-by-one the one's with there names underneath eased themselves from the wall and flowed to to there designated owners.

Transfixed and with shaky hands each Detective Boy grasped there golden statures. Once the last was within the proper person's hands the gold faded as did the trance.

"When the heck just happened?" Genta hollered. Spiked panic in his voice from the previous supernatural display.

Looking down at his figure Conan's eyes grew darker in calculation.

"Hey Conan, what's your figure?" the boy's mused ripped away by the brown haired blue eyes girls eager sounding question. More excitement and curiosity then fear and worry now vibrated from her tone.

Looking back down the detective discovered, "It's a lion, with the symbol for lightning carved on it's forehead."

"Mine's a snake with the symbol of water." Mitsuhiko cheered in mild excitement.

"I've got a kitty with the symbol for priestess." Ayumi chimed.

"Aww, you guys are to lucky." Genta moaned displeased. "I got a stinking pig with the symbol for strength. As if a pig can be strong."

Glancing over at his Conan chuckled some. "Genta, that's a boar. And Ayumi yours is actually a lynx."

"Hehe! Alright! I got a boar!"

Conan inwardly marveled stupidly at there sudden swing of moods before his attention shifted back to Ai. "So, what'd you get Haibara?" Gazing her shoulder Conan saw the ex-Organization member's hands wrapped around a fox figure. Though her's has two carvings. On the forehead was the symbol for illusion and on it's chest was the symbol for fire.

"Haibara, I think we should head out now."

Ai nodded at Conan's suggestion.

Turning around Conan went to address the other three when a sudden pulsation thundered through his body. Though it wasn't really painful as when she become his teen self, it still hurt enough to bring his to his knees.

A choirs of cries hit his ears as he strained to crack open his eyes too see Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi lying on the grown, slightly convulsing in pain. Behind him he could he Ai's muffled cries too.

At that moment a vast light of violent, blue and white erupted from the wall the figures were once housed within and loomed towards the children.

_'What the hell?'_ was the last of Conan's thought before he and the rest of his friends were swallowed whole from the light. The whole time clutching there figures as if for dear life.

**-XxX-**

Forty-five minutes, that's all it too to reach there destination. Yet all along the way Seto kept pissing Joey off, Duke and Tristan argued over Serenity while Mai and Tea discussed over shopping wear. The yami's and there hikari's remained within there own discussions while Mokuba was just a victim to teen warfare.

"Where here," Malik announced.

Before then all was a cave entrance the side of an elephant. Tentatively then each walked into the darkness. Once the light was not more four bright golden lights began to emanate from four individuals.

Bakura's ring, Yugi's puzzle and two other glows. One from Malik's pocket and another from within Seto's coat.

"Hm! I see you brought the rod Priest." Marik huffed earning him a glare from the elder Kaiba.

"And you brought the necklace I see." the CEO stated. There was not response as the group continued inwards letting the puzzle and ring's glowing light guide them.

After a few moment's of walking they reached the back of the cave. There, what Egyptian blonds said were true. A single row of fourteen figures lined up side by side stretched out with obvious two empty holes. Higher above was the concaved lining of where the triangle tablet once housed. And underneath each stoned-in figure were the names of the occupants the stood within the cave.

"Okay, this is officially creeping me the heck out," came Joey's shaky call before golden light began to shimmer from the remaining figures as the each steadily eased out and floated over to there labeled owners. Grasping them, everyone gazed fondly at there figures. As if bring reunited with something of there long-lost forgotten.

"Its this some kind of sick joke?" Seto inquired holding up his figure of a bat with the symbol of sound carved in it's forehead. Mokuba's too was a bat but with the markings of something burring covering it's forehead before a carved symbol for speed.

"I don't know, but it's a bit of a mockery if you ask me," Bakura huffed. His figure of a badger with the symbol speed. Unlike Mokuba's his didn't have a burry textures. Gazing over to his hikari's the Tomb Robber saw Ryou's was a fox figure with the carved symbol of plant on it's forehead.

"Well I kinda kind it," Mai chimed earning a 'hmm' of agreements from Serenity, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Joey. Whom's figures were all, a fox with the symbol illusion, a wolf with the symbol for air, a cat that looked like a cougar or panther, the symbol for priestess on it's forehead. While the boys has what looked to be some demonic dog with the carving of fire, a raccoon-looking canine with a symbol of illusion and a owl with the symbol of wind.

"What did you get Yugi?" Yami's deep voice radiated over the smaller's form.

"Mine's looks like a saber-tooth but with two tail and the symbol for fire."

Yami nodded, "Mine's a tiger with the carving of shadow."

Malik and Marik pulled there own figures out.

"What now?" Mokuba openly asked but before anyone could answer, in a wave everyone either fell to there knees of keeled over. All crying, shouting and hissing his pain as there bodies pulsated with so unknown force.

"Y-Yu-Yu-gi!"

"Ya-Yam-mi!" Yugi called as she stretched out his hand to his darker. Yami in turn reach out for him, The pulsations grown in magnitude. Yugi swore he was going to die.

Just as he and Yami brushed fingers an overpowering and blinding light of while, blue and violet engulfed everyone. With on final cry everyone was swallowed up by the churning light. All that remained in there wake was an empty cave and no more.

**-XxX-**

_'I'm late, I'm late, I'm so late!'_

"Kagome!"

Said girl turned too see her mother walked up to her. A basket in her hands. "Don't forget this," she said happily.

Kagome smiled. Taking the basket from her mother and kissing her cheek goodbye before turned and rushing off again. Her yellow school back bulged and brimming with crammed inters and materials.

"Thank mom! See you guys later!"

"Be careful dear."

"Take care sis," a little boy with short cut black hair called out. His brown eyes twinkling with admiration and longing.

"Try to bring back some souvenirs," came the call of an elderly man.

"Will do Souta and I'll try Gramps! With the demons and all after me." Kagome called back sarcastically.

"That a girl!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as her grandfather's lack of understanding before thrusting opening the mini-shrine's sliding doors and without hesitation leapt into an old well.

A swirling vortex of blue, pink and black enveloped her. She gladly welcomed the surrounding powers before landing upon solid earth once again. Though it was brighter and fresh creepers lined the four walls of the well.

Gradually Kagome hauled herself up, easing her massive pack before her.

At the top Kagome have one last heave seining the bag cranking then crashing over the edge of the well.

Seconds after she popped her head out of the wells coverage and high pitched cry filled the air. Though it was one of joyous welcome and not the usually she normally encounters.

"Kagome!" charged forth a little boy with paws for feet and a large fluffy and bushy tail wagging behind him.

"Shippo." Kagome called out in greeting as she hugged the small child once he leapt at her.

"Kagome why were you gone to long? You said no later the mid noon on the third day," the child whined. The sun's already beginning to set."

As the boy proclaimed the skies bleed colors of red, orange, golden, pink and navy as dusk began to set in.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I got a little sidetracked."

"Well good luck trying to convince that to Inuyasha."

Looking up Kagome watched as a man in black and violet robes, warji holding his feet and a golden staff in hand accompanied by a woman.

The lady was downed in magenta and pink kosode. A light green mo-bakama wrapped around her waist acting as the long, slim skirt. Black tekkou covered her lower arm, wrist and top hands while kyahan of the same color clung to her ankles. Zori covered her feet and a powder-blue and white furoshiki was tied over her shoulders. A massive boomerang, the size of her own body hung from her back, a single think strap crossing her frame helped support the massive weapon.

Within the woman's arms sat a pale yellow cat with black ears, paws and a curl that doesn't connect on both of her two tails. It's tiny black twitched as it's red eyes shifted around. A small black diamond marking branded her forehead.

"Sango is right, Inuyasha has become very worried about you Kagome," the man stated calmly.

Sighing the white blouse with red tie and green shirt, high school, uniform wearing teen heaved her pack onto her shoulders as Shippo settled on her shoulder.

"Alright, lets get this over with." With that the five occupants began heading for the nearby village.

It didn't take long for them to reach civilization and once they did and blur of red dashed for Kagome.

A young man appearing no more then his late teens early twenties wearing a red suikan with matching hakama with what can be barely seen white hadagi beneath his suikan. A sword fastened to his left side and nothing on his feet completed to attire. Despite being young his hair was silvery-white, stretching to his mid-back. A pair of sideburn-like bangs framed his face and a pair of small dog ears matching his hair color topped his head.

Golden eyes glared into luke-brown accusingly.

"Your late Kagome," he huffed.

"Yah well, I have a life back at home you know." Kagome stated flatly, by-siding passed the man.

"You can have all the time you want back there once you've helped collect all of the Jewel shards!" he growled.

Yet to everyone's utmost astonishment Kagome didn't yell nor say the 'special words', but just heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Inuyasha, I'm tired of this," and continued on to the descanted hut.

"Wh-what…?" Inuyasha baffled.

"I hope Kagome's words aren't an darkening omen in disguise."

"Miroku, don't talk like that." Sango demand softly.

Shippo whom had been on the future girl's shoulders quickly leapt off once Inuyasha arrived glaring at her, now stood beside Sango.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's just tired from all the stuff she's had to do." Shippo offered.

"I sure hope so." Miroku ended as he, Sango with Kilala in hand and Shippo began heading back to. Inuyasha slowly followed behind. Too deep in thought to care.

As they arrived at the hut they spotted Kagome gazing somewhat sternly out towards the forest.

"Kagome…? Shippo began.

Miroku's features grew heavy with seriousness. He knew that look. "Kagome what do you sense?"

"I sense a Sacred Jewel shard, but…"

"What?" the others silently gasped in awe.

Inuyasha, though a few feet away, due to his keen ears heard her and sniffed the air. Golden eyes burst wide.

"I smell and mass of demons over there."

Each giving a firm nod, Kagome hurried back into the hut, collecting her archery weapons. Once she returned she hopped up on Inuyasha's back and Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder once more. Kilala leapt from Sango's arms as a burst of fire engulfed her instantly expanded, then sniffing out just as fast to reveal a massive saber-tooth who resembled Kilala to the T minus the size and extra set of fangs.

"Kilala!" Sango called as she and Miroku leapt to the cat's back as fire erupted from her paws and tips of her tails before she took off into the darkening sky. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo already a few meters ahead


End file.
